The present invention relates to a transfer substrate and a transfer method for sublimating, with irradiation of a heat source, a transfer material layer formed on a support substrate and transferring the transfer material layer to a receptor substrate side and a method of manufacturing a display device to which this transfer method is applied.
An organic electroluminescence element that utilizes electroluminescence of an organic material includes an organic layer, in which a hole transport layer and a light emitting layer are stacked, between a lower electrode and an upper electrode. The organic electroluminescence element attracts attention as a light emitting element that is capable of performing high-intensity light emission by low-voltage direct-current driving.
In a full-color display device in which such an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter simply referred to as light emitting element) is used, light emitting elements that emit lights of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) are formed to be arrayed on a substrate. In manufacturing such a display device, it is one of important elements to selectively form each luminous organic material layer on an electrode as a fine pattern.
As a method of forming a pattern of such an organic material layer, a transfer method in which an energy source (a heat source) is used, that is, a thermal transfer method has been proposed. In one example of a method of manufacturing a display device in which the thermal transfer method is used, first, a lower electrode is formed on a substrate of a display device (hereinafter referred to as device substrate). On the other hand, a light emitting layer is formed on another substrate (hereinafter transfer substrate) via a light absorbing layer. In a state in which the light emitting layer and the lower electrode are opposed to each other, the device substrate and the transfer substrate are arranged and a laser beam is irradiated from the transfer substrate side to thermally transfer the light emitting layer onto the lower electrode of the device substrate. In this case, the lower electrode is scanned by the laser beam spot-irradiated. Consequently, the light emitting layer is thermally transferred to only a predetermined area on the lower electrode with high positional accuracy to be formed as a pattern (see JP-A-09-167684 and JP-A-2002-216957).